


спасание

by Oteu



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 露普 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 09:30:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20289253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oteu/pseuds/Oteu
Summary: 故事的大概背景是六十年代末（吧）有挺多东西没写出来，可能写出来也表达不明白。可以后面那一堆注解。





	спасание

**Author's Note:**

> 故事的大概背景是六十年代末（吧）  
有挺多东西没写出来，可能写出来也表达不明白。可以后面那一堆注解。

·露  
你素来以严寒而漫长的冬季闻名，可鲜有人知道你也有炎热夏日。  
你推开阳台的门，踢了一脚瘫在门口的基尔伯特。  
赤身裸体的人拽着锢在颈间的链子试图爬起来。你踩着他脑袋把他压回地面。  
这人的发出轻微的哼声，推你靴子的手也没多少力气。  
如此无力的反抗简直让你心生怜悯。  
你挪开脚，抓住他被汗水浸透的银发，随着你的拉扯抬起头来的家伙着实憔悴，刀片似的惨白薄唇干裂渗血，本应是殷红的液体凝固了是发黑的。一双满是血丝的眼睛涣散着。眼角的划痕结了痂，他试图让眼神找回焦点，眯眼的动作挣裂了伤口，血液渗进如干涸血窟似的眸中，又在他眨眼的瞬息流下来，宛如一滴血泪，在苍白的脸上划开一道惊心的红。  
“呵，”你松开手，任由他重新摔下去，下巴和地面磕出闷响，“三天前你要是有现在一半乖，就用不着遭这些罪了。”  
·普  
水浇在你脸上的时候，你才感觉自己还是活的。  
你从前不知道莫斯科的夏天能这么热。烈阳，高温，封闭空间，无人问津。缺水让你意识枯萎。  
伊万倒下来的水和他的慈悲一样稀少，你舔过地上的水汪。他的靴子就立在你面前，像两座山，生根于此，无人能撼动分毫。  
你在心底冲自己笑了笑，无可奈何地贴上去，在黑亮的靴面留下一个湿漉漉的吻。  
你听见一声古怪的笑，那笑声在寂静的午后分外刺耳。  
“你笑什么？”蹲下来的伊万扳起你的下巴，半眯的紫眼睛里带了点讶异。  
你笑你自己。  
·露  
你把基尔伯特扔进浴池，溅出来的水打湿了你的围巾。  
掬起一捧水往嘴里灌的家伙偷偷瞥了你一眼。他大概是好奇，这样热的天，你干嘛还要穿的像要去打一场冬季战争。  
“别喝生水了，我去给你拿格瓦斯。”  
·普  
你才不要喝格瓦斯，你只想喝水。  
伊万回来的时候，你已经把自己灌饱了。但是，你也不敢对伊万递过来的瓶子多加推辞。  
·露  
喝第四瓶的时候，基尔伯特的脸色就有点奇怪了。第五瓶是你掰开他嘴灌下去。  
灌第六瓶的时候，他缩在角落咳成一团。你用手指抵住他的尖牙，趁他开口喘息的间隙探进去撬开他的嘴。咬你的牙没敢用力，你戴皮质手套的指尖不觉得疼。  
你把他从水里捞出来，站都站不稳的人，跌跌撞撞地踢翻了地上的瓶子，碎片割伤了他赤着的脚，血和地上的积水交融，释成淡薄的粉。  
“嘶——”觉到疼了的人吸了口凉气，退了半步坐到浴池边檐，边咳边抬起头来看你，蒙了层水汽的眼，像窝着酒的银杯。  
“够了——”  
“这才刚开始。”  
·露  
坐在马桶上的人颤抖着，被铐在身后的胳膊挣得铁链轻轻作响。  
你抚过他额角暴起的青筋和蹙紧的眉间，又一路顺下去，按住他打着哆嗦的唇瓣。  
“伊万……伊万……”  
你的名字不断从他口中吐出来，跌落在你掌心。  
你故作不解地望着他：“怎么了？”  
他垂下眼，微微低头去吻你的手。  
“放过我。”  
·普  
你低头时，望见了自己胀起的小腹。里面是片刻前救赎你的水，此刻它们成了伊万的帮凶，折磨你。  
伊万摘去手套，那只赤裸的手触及你的那一瞬，你以为那是一块冰。  
冰做的手拭去你额上的冷汗，带走你的体温。  
·露  
你把手覆上那人紧实鼓胀的腹部，压下去的时候，得到一声惨叫。  
他如虾米般弓起身子。  
“伊万……”基尔伯特紧靠着你的胳膊呜咽着。祈望发泄的念头把他折磨的有点神志不清，湿哒哒的口水滴在你的袖口。  
你把他推回去。捏起他低垂瑟缩着的下体。  
受不住你的随意撩拨，它有了抬头的迹象。  
你捻开他发红的铃口，一小段碎冰滑出来。  
·普  
你在恍惚间看见结了冰的水池，和结了霜花的地板，还有伊万笑容诡异的脸。

“很多年前，”贴在你耳边的唇吐着寒气，“在我还是个孩子的时候，我就把我的灵魂献祭给了引诱我的魔鬼——他曾多次引诱我——远多于三次——在分裂之时，梁赞毁灭之后……在我的一切苦难之际。  
可我未曾背弃上帝……  
……直到你的到来。你说你为上帝而战。你说你为上帝消除异端。  
为什么我还是异端——无论我拒绝那引诱多少次。  
我用我的灵魂献祭冬季，他许我以严寒救赎我于濒死之境地，只是这代价高昂——除了我的灵魂，还有我感知温与热的能力。”  
“没人知道我究竟有多冷。没人知道。”  
“基尔，远比你现在冷。”  
魔鬼的儿子在你面前流出冻结的眼泪。  
·普  
你再次醒来时，你又回到了阳台，回到光与热充盈的夏季。  
没时间庆幸，你就被下体和腹内的火烧感疼到彻底清醒。  
有什么人攥紧了你的手，你强睁开眼，在一片白茫茫里看见伊丽莎白挂着泪痕的脸。  
略略环顾一下，你身边还蹲着莱维斯和爱德华。  
托伊万的福，你当着同僚，女人和孩子的面，赤身裸体地一点一滴流出一片血尿。  
·爱德华  
已经是傍晚了，病床上的基尔伯特静静地望着窗外将要下雨的阴沉天幕。  
自打昨天送他来医院，他还不曾说过一句话。  
受不了这尴尬的长久沉默，你决定说点什么：“近来伊万·列昂尼基奇这几天心情可能不太好，被他莫名其妙对待了，基尔你也别——”  
“你猜我昨天看见什么了？”  
头也没回的基尔伯特突兀地打断你。  
“什么？！”  
一道亮闪劈下来，你被紧随其后的响雷惊得分了神。  
“我看见——”不知什么时候回过头来的基尔伯特咧着嘴冲你怪异地笑。  
你借着另一道闪电的光，看清了他头上的角和满口的尖牙。  
“我看见，”撒旦的儿子把声音巧妙地藏在震天的雷里，“Распад СССР!”

**Author's Note:**

> 备注写这么多，我好骄傲！不，我是写文的不该是写备注的。
> 
> 1.我也不知道露这次干嘛要折腾普。  
2.露小时候（鞑靼禁锢时期）太惨了，就把自己的灵魂献给魔鬼（冬将军：“啥？！”）来寻求救赎，然后他靠严寒加持干翻了包括法跟独在内的众多敌人（就是调侃一下这个buff，不是否定俄罗斯民众的抗争）。  
3.露说“他许我以严寒救赎我于濒死之境地”——其实我想说的是，【露在危难之际他的严寒之力才会出场】。他折腾普普的时候，他可以调动严寒之力（他把普的膀胱和尿道冻上了）——露他现在已经处于一个危险的境地（准确说是危险前兆）——“勋章狂人”当爸爸了，僵化到无法逆转是肯定的了。  
4.普最后为啥说自己看见“Распад СССР”（苏解），是他想到上面⬆我说的第三点了，他知道露早晚会凉——真正这次带给露危难的不是别人，是他自己，会庇佑他的冬季毫无用处，反而会伤害他——农业啥的。  
5.为啥最后写普带了点魔鬼的形象，是想表达——【普也早已把自己的灵魂献给魔鬼了】——就，深层含义是，哪一个郭嘉都很惨，也都有自己不得已的黑暗面。


End file.
